Sickness
by puppylove554
Summary: Anubis is sick, and Carter has to help heal him.


I have been living a pretty good life. My family is back together, I have now have a place to call home, and I feel that I'm actually doing something important with my life. Things have never been better. Well, until now.

It all started this morning. I always wake up fairly early, just before the sun fully rises. It's because the morning is the only time I have to myself before all the other kids wake up. I went to the living room, and basked in the total peace and silence that surrounded me. The room was totally empty. It was only a little while until breakfast would've been served, but I was hungry now, so I decided I was going to have a light snack beforehand

However, before I even got to the kitchen, I felt a sudden pounding in my head. I fell to my knees as the pain was becoming unbearable. Is this an attack?" I wondered. Tears were starting to stream down my face as I was soon losing consciousness. A warm hand greeted me as I faded into black.

"Wake up, magician," a familiar voice said. I woke up in the middle of a warm bed and staring at the magical goddess, Isis.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I said looking around. Seriously, I just felt the worst migraine in my entire life and now I'm suddenly in some sort of fancy palace. And when I mean fancy- I don't mean a nice sized room with some an expensive dresser or curtains- I mean I think all the lions in Africa were used to make the covers I'm laying on right now, and I swear on all the god and goddesses that there is a fountain shooting out gold right next to the bed I'm laying on.

"Hmph, you humans are all so vulgar," Isis scolded, disgusted. Her body seemed to glow with all of her magic, and she still looked majestic even in the robes she was wearing. I would say she was beautiful but her attitude just makes her ugly. "I've called you here because I need your help."

"And a phone call couldn't have sufficed?" Carter said. I know I'm being very snarky, but this was really unnecessary.

"The problem I need is more discretionary than a simple 'phone call,'" she said. She started to get up and moved out of the room, indicating for me to follow her.

Unwittingly, I decided to follow her. I've never been inside an Egyptian palace- well, an intact palace- and it was gigantic. The walls and floors were covered in hieroglyphs carved in gold. Vases and artifacts dedicated to the gods-mainly Isis, Horus, Osiris, and Anubis- were seen everywhere in the house. Apparently, these gods have are very big ego trips.

After we got done traveling at least half of a mile through this palace, we finally stopped at our destination. All the while we were walking, I straightened up and started to wonder what pressing matters were at hand. Was there another evil threatening the universe? Was there a god gone rogue? She opened the door to show…...a bedroom.

"Why are you showing me a bedroom?" I asked. She said nothing, so I just followed her into the room, taking a look around. It was quite different from all the other rooms in the house. It was quite dark except for the candles that illuminated around the bed. I could make out the various posters on the walls. I almost tripped over what seemed to human clothes scattered about the room, and I could just smell the teenage angst in the room with just a hint of jasmine incense. This must be Anubis's room, I thought. Wait...There must be something wrong with him.

"What's wrong with him,"I said, finally realizing what was going on.

"He's sick," Isis said. She was sitting beside him, stroking their hair. I walked up to him. His face looked really pale and his eyes were closed, lost in a fitful sleep. He suddenly moved, eyes fluttering open.

"Mom," he said weakly. "Why did you bring him here."

"He's here to help you," she said softly. It was a pretty sweet scene, even though I have no idea why I'm here.

"How am I going to 'help' him exactly? I don't even know what's wrong with him," I inquired.

"He's lovesick," Isis said.

Huh? Now this is where I'm at now. In the middle of processing what she's saying to me. "I think you mixed up the wrong member of my family to be in this whole thing. I think you're looking for Sadie."

"Of course not," Isis said, feeling insulted. "It's ritual that you have the person that the ill is in love with to heal his sickness."

"Mother!" He said apparently embarrassed.

I looked at Anubis then Isis then back to Anubis. "You're in love with me. Since when?" However, he wouldn't answer, only curling up further in his bed.

"Even though I regard my son's choice in a lover questionable, you will have to do." Isis said, preparing to leave.

"Wait, where are you going," I said, disregarding that insult. "I still have no idea what I'm supposed to do at the moment."

"Isn't it obvious: you're to sleep with him." Wait, what? Before I could even reply to her, she seemed to disappear. Leaving me very confused and a very sick Anubis.

"Let me fill you in," Anubis said, struggling to sit up. I tried to help him but he adamantly refused, slapping my hands away. He didn't have to be so rude about it. "I'm sorry about that, but let me tell you why. See, before I knew that I liked guys, I was playing in Louisiana. You know, flirting with girls and the sort. However, this girl who I never met in my life seemed hate with me. Apparently, her girlfriend was one of the girls I happened to flirt with. So when I wasn't looking, she slipped a potion in my drink, making me lovesick."

He was a complete idiot, but I suddenly felt jealous. Maybe because he seems to be very popular with the ladies or for other reasons. "So what are the symptoms for lovesickness.'

He seemed to blush furiously at that point. I shouldn't have asked. "Well...it's-um, well it…"His voice seemed to drop to a whisper. "It makes you painfully hard.."

"Woah okay. Well that's-"

"and it makes you feel very...attracted...to your soul mate. Like you want to jump them attracted."

"In other words, you want to sleep with me."

"Yeah, that's about right."

I took a deep breath. "So what happens if you don't...you know...sleep with me."

"I'll die."

Well okay. That seems like a pretty solid curse. Yep, I know I should've waited till it was time for breakfast. We sat in silence for a little while. I could tell that inside Anubis's head, his thoughts were racing a mile a minute, and he seemed to clutching the bed sheets a bit hard, Like he's trying to hold himself back.

"But I thought you liked Sadie. What do you think she would do to me if she found out I was sleeping with her boyfriend."

"We broke up." He said breathily.

"You guys broke up. She never told me this."

"Yeah, she was a bit too clingy for my tastes."

"And the fact that you're gay," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh and that too," he seemed to have heard me.

Now I have seemed to prolong to inevitable, and Anubis seemed to be a bit irritated. So I decided to bite the bullet and face my challenge like a true warrior.

"Soooo...You can..you know, do your thing now. I'm allowing you to- Woah!" Out of the blue, he pounces on me so fast that even my warrior senses didn't see that coming. He was soon on top of me grinding against my- ahem, unmentionables.

"Thank you, thank you thank you..," he said over and over again. He took no time taking his clothes off, motioning me to do the same. Hesitantly, I start to strip off my pajamas, but as I in middle of taking off my pants, he seemed to get a little impatient.

He put his hand on my hand on his back, bringing me closer. I swallowed. Then I felt shock of pleasure course through me. I looked down and I saw his hand digging around in my pants. I tried to swallow my moans, but I couldn't hold them in any longer.

"You like that, hmm?" he said huskily. He captured my lips in deep kiss. I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth and with a well placed stroke, my mouth involuntarily opened. His tongue swirls against mine and I suddenly felt hotter. I didn't know a kiss could be so...arousing.

Anubis stripped away the rest of my clothing, and I felt his hand trail away from my now leaking erection. Then I felt something prodding in my…. "Hey!" I shouted, moving away from his mouth. A trail of saliva left from my mouth and Anubis looked pretty surprised, eyes glazed over with lust.

"What's wrong?" he said, disappointment laced in his voice.

"What in the Duat are you doing?" I asked, furiously. I didn't know having sex with him would include stuff like that.

"Well, do you want to be on top?" Anubis asked. I think over it, and it didn't seem so bad. I really didn't want to get bent over, so I agree to it.

He pushes me down on the bed and climbs on me. He grabs my penis and positioned to his entrance. That's when I felt the best pleasure in my life. He enclosed around me. "Fuck," Anubis moaned.

Fuck indeed. It was like I was being sucked in; his body closing up around me.

He moved slowly up and down my length, pinning me to the bed. He soon quickened his pace, bouncing up and down on top of me. The pleasure was getting overwhelming. All I could do was to hold on to hips and ride the wave of sensations. The room felt like an oven with the amount of sex we were having. He was a feral cat in heat the way he acted. I couldn't make out his pupils, the way they were glazed over. His moans seemed to echo in the gigantic room. I just hope Isis couldn't hear the sounds he was making.

"Carter, Carter, Carter…," he said over and over. His struggled to bend down and to keep his rhythm as he gave me a sloppy french kiss.

"I'm about to cum, Carter," he told me, thrusting even faster. I was getting increasingly close to climaxing as well.

Soon, I was greeted with a face full of his cum. He slowed down his thrusts, thoroughly worn-out. I came a little while after him, staining the bedsheets a bit.

He collapsed onto me, wrapping his arms around me. "That was amazing," he said sleepily.

"Yeah, but the sleeping with my sister's ex I could do without," I added. He seemed to tired to argue, and I was too. We both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
